


Fuckin' Flappy Bird

by boundxdoll



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fic!February, Fluff, Ian x Mickey - Freeform, M/M, flappy bird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundxdoll/pseuds/boundxdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffy humor between the two boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuckin' Flappy Bird

Mandy had told Mickey about the game originally so when it boiled down to it, it was her fault. Now that he was hooked, he was sitting on the couch in the living room with Ian, nobody else home, just hanging out playing on his phone. He’d gotten to a decent level, and everything was fine, but that’s when it all turned sour. Three, four, no make that five times he repeated the same level, each time he failed miserably. 

After another few minutes the dirty boy had enough of the game’s bullshit and threw the phone across the room followed by kicking everything off the coffee table so he could put his feet up. Sitting there, arms crossed, petulant and pouting (more inwardly than out) it took a few moments for him to realize Ian was staring at him. “What the fuck are you looking at?” Mickey asked with a scowl. 

“I’m still trying to decide whether you’re done throwing a fit or not. What the hell was that about?” Ian barked, a little harsher than he had meant to. “Was it a text or something?” 

“No it’s this fucking game Mandy got me playin’ Flappy Bird or whatever,” he replied shoving off the couch to grab his phone tossing it to Ian. “Here, you try,” Mickey added as he plopped down beside the male. 

“It can’t be that hard.” Ian muttered opening the game and starting from the beginning. The redhead breezed through levels as Mickey watched over his shoulder, not phased until Ian had gotten past the one that he had given up on. 

“Oh of course, you can fuckin’ get past that level. It’s probably some skill that military shit teaches you.” 

“Yeah, they teach me how to play games on my phone.” Ian laughed. “You can’t really be pissed I got farther than you, can you?” 

“I’m not pissed, it’s just annoyin’ that I’ve been playin’ it for days and then you come along and show me how it’s done in less than two hours. My fuckin’ boyfriend can beat Flappy Bird, but me? Ppft nope.” Mickey grunted not even realizing what he had said.

“Wait what did you just say?” The redhead asked incredulously. 

“I said you are better at that fuckin’ game than me. Jesus Christ, Gallagher.” 

“No, the other part...the part where you called me your boyfriend.” Ian reminded him with a grin on his face.

It took Mickey a few minutes to process what he said, and when he did he just sort of shrugged his shoulders, chewing on his bottom lip like he does when he gets nervous. When he noticed Ian was looking at him, expecting him to speak he let out a sigh, and leaned forward to light himself a cigarette.

“I thought you were smart enough to figure that out already, Gallagher.” 

\--Ian was smart enough to figure it out, he had been waiting on Mickey to finally get up to speed.


End file.
